Justice League Action: Christmas with the Justice League
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Sequel to 'Christmas on the Watchtower.' John Constantine attempts to teach Klarion the witch-boy about the Christmas spirit by showing him what the members of the Justice League get up to during the holiday season.


Justice League Action:

Christmas with the Justice League

* * *

 **This story is a spiritual sequel to 'JLA: Christmas on the Watchtower' so you may want to read that first. Anyways, moving on.**

 **Credits: Christmas with the Justice League**

 **Written by ScriptMaster77**

 **Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster, Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger, Zatanna created by Gardner Fox; Constantine created by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette and John Totleben.**

 **Justice League Action and all associated characters are owned by and all rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 _London, England- Night:_

 _John Constantine exits a pub, his arm wrapped around Jason Blood's shoulders. The streets are blanketed in snow._

 _They turn back to say their goodbyes._

John Constantine: Merry Christmas lads! Same time next year?

Jason Blood: Yes, I'm not one for all this celebration but I must say that was rather quite fun.

 _Constantine turns back towards Blood, a happy demeanour on his face._

Constantine: See, what did I tell you? You just need to get into the Holiday spirit!

 _Blood raises an eyebrow, which Constantine shrugs off nonchalantly._

Blood: True. But I never figured you to be the festive-type Constantine.

Constantine: What can I say mate? I can never pass down an opportunity to have fun.

 _Blood looks at his wristwatch._

Blood: I should go. Etrigan will be expecting to be let out for the night.

Constantine: Careful now, you wouldn't want some kid thinking he's Santa with that bright red costume of his!

 _The two laugh before heading their separate ways. They wave back at each other._

Blood: Merry Christmas John.

Constantine: Merry Christmas Jason. See you at Arrow's party.

* * *

 _Constantine walks along Park Lane, looking into Hyde Park._

 _He notices some children running around some snowmen they built._

 _Upon closer inspection he realises that the children are running from the snowmen, demonic in appearance._

Kid: Someone, help!

 _Constantine hops over the face and runs through the park._

Constantine: You lads get out of here, I'll hold them off!

 _As the kids run away, he punches through one of the snowmen, his arm passing through._

 _He then gets flung across the ground._

 _THUD._

Constantine: Oof!

 _He attempts to tackle one of the snowmen but again passes through._

 _As Constantine rubs his head, the snowmen surround him._

Constantine: Should've figured fighting them head on was a bad idea.

 _As he gets up off the ground, his hands light on fire._

 _The flames begin to melt the snowmen_ , _neutralising them._

Constantine: Well then, that takes care of that.

* * *

 _As he turns around to leave, he sees a Victorian-era urchin, holding a cat._

Constantine: Hey, kid! I thought I told you to get out of here!

Urchin: Ugh! You ruined everything! I was enjoying seeing those snowmen throw you about!

 _Constantine is taken aback in surprise._

Constantine: I beg you're-

 _The urchin transforms into Klarion the Witch-Boy._

Constantine: Oh, it's you. What do you want Klarion?

Klarion: I was planning to terrorise some children but you went and ruined my fun!

 _Constantine frowns slightly._

Constantine: Well that's not very festive.

 _Klarion scoffs at him._

Klarion: Puh-lease. You don't actually buy into this mortal nonsense do you?

 _Constantine smirks._

Constantine: As a matter of fact I do. I'll tell you what. If I can get you to feel the Christmas spirit, you'll have to be good for the whole of next year.

 _Klarion strokes his cat, Teekl, as he walks up to the occult hero, unimpressed._

Klarion: Really? I don't think you're the type of person to pass on good morals.

Constantine: Adverse to a little wager, are we?

 _Klarion contemplates for a moment. He offers his hand to Constantine._

Klarion: You're on!

 _The two shake hands._

 _Klarion smiles wickedly and pulls Constantine in._

Klarion: But if you lose, I shall unleash an unfathomable evil on this plain, the skies will turn red and the light will fade from this land, there will never be peace on Earth again!

 _Constantine rolls his eyes._

Constantine: Not this whole Leviathan stuff mate, I get it, blimey.

 _He opens a portal and gestures to Klarion to follow._

Constantine: Shall we?

* * *

 _Metropolis- Late Evening._

 _A crowd gathers in the city square, looking at the giant Christmas tree, stage, and lights that decorate the street._

 _Klarion follows Constantine out of an alleyway. He is confused by the sight before him._

Klarion: What sort of ritual is this?

Constantine: Everyone's waiting for the Christmas lights to turn on.

 _Klarion turns to face Constantine._

Klarion: Why?

Constantine: It's all in good fun.

Klarion: Do they summon a demon?

Constantine: W-What? No!

 _Klarion turns away in displeasure._

Klarion: Hmph. Doesn't sound that fun to me.

 _A little girl and her father enter the crowd._

Girl: Do you think we'll see Superman from here, Daddy?

Dad: Huh, I don't think so… The stage is too far away.

 _The girl looks down in disappointment._

Girl: Oh…

 _The father smiles at her._

Dad: Here, let me help.

 _He picks the girl up and places her on his shoulders._

 _He looks up at her._

Dad: How's that sweetie?

 _The girl's eyes light up in excitement._

Girl: It's so pretty! Thanks Daddy!

 _The crowd begin to look up at the sky._

Crowd-member 1: Look in the sky!

Crowd-member 2: It's a bird!

Crowd-member 3: It's a plane!

 _The girl sees Superman holding a Sleigh, filled with presents, and Father Christmas alongside them._

Girl: It's Santa!

 _Santa brings Santa down onto the stage. They wave to the crowd enthusiastically._

Santa: Ho! Ho! Ho! Has everyone been good this year?

 _The two approach the podium._

Superman: Good evening Metropolis, sorry I'm late. I flew from the North Pole to pick up a very special guest. As you can expect, he's been very busy these past few days. But I wanted him to be here for this because the holiday season is all about coming together. I'm honoured that the Mayor asked me to be part of switching on the lights for Metropolis' Christmas Market.

 _Santa looks upward at the tree._

Superman: Growing up, I always felt Christmas represented as something that represented something dear to me. Hope. Hope that no matter how dark things get, the light will shine through.

Santa: There is good in all of us. Sometimes, all it takes is a flicker of light to make a difference to someone's life.

 _The Mayor presents Superman with a light switch._

Superman: We can all be heroes. All it takes is a little spark. May I?

Superman: Be my guest Mr Claus.

 _He hands Santa the switch; he then flips it._

 _The street begins to illuminate with various lights of red, green and gold._

 _As the crowd looks on in awe, Constantine turns to face Klarion._

Constantine: Pretty cool 'eh?

 _An irritated Klarion shields his eyes._

Klarion: It's… bright.

 _Constantine frowns slightly._

Constantine: Not convinced? Let's go for a walk then.

* * *

 _Washington DC._

 _The two come across a frozen pond, Constantine orders from a food vendor while Klarion looks out at the scene below._

 _Stargirl, in her civilian guise of Courtney Whitmore, is ice-skating over the frozen water._

 _Constantine hands Klarion a small, brown paper bag._

Constantine: Chestnuts?

 _Ronnie Raymond, half of the nuclear hero Firestorm, stumbles onto the pond, careful not to drop the two paper cups he is holding._

Ronnie Raymond: Woah!

 _He manages to get upright whilst she gracefully skates towards him._

 _She takes one of the cups out of his hand._

Courtney Whitmore: What you got there?

 _Ronnie awkwardly the back of his neck rubs his head._

Ronnie: Oh, it's nothing. Just thought you might like some hot chocolate.

 _Courtney looks down at the drink in excitement._

Courtney: Aww! It's even got little marshmallows in it!

Ronnie: I know! It's like having little fluffy clouds in your drink!

 _She takes a sip._

 _She then winces in discomfort._

Courtney: Hmmph! It'th hot!

 _Panicking, Ronnie stumbles over, pulling Courtney along with him._

Ronnie: Oh my gosh! The guy gave me a warning but I didn't think it'd be that bad. I'll get some ice. Let me- Woah!

Courtney: Gah!

 _She lands on top of him on the ice. The two stare at each other, blushing profusely._

 _Ronnie throws his head back in laughter. She laughs also._

Ronnie: Hahaha, I'm sorry.

Courtney: Hehe, it's alright.

 _He pulls her up as they get off the ground._

Courtney: We should probably head home soon.

Ronnie: Yeah. We wouldn't want to be late for the League's snowball fight.

 _He kisses her cheek._

Ronnie: Buy you another drink before we go?

Courtney: Yes please.

 _Klarion rolls his eyes._

Constantine: Fills you with warm fuzzy feelings, don't it?

Klarion: Ugh. Can we go now?

* * *

 _Fawcett City._

 _The two approach an RV in the park._

 _Inside, Billy Batson sits with his guardian, Uncle Dudley._

Uncle Dudley: Have some egg nog Billy; it's an old family recipe. I thought you could use something to warm you up before you went to hang out with your friends.

 _Billy sits nervously._

Billy: I'm sorry that I can't stay for too long Uncle Dudley. It's just Flash picked me to be on his team for the snowball fight, the whole League's going to be there! I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise!

 _Dudley has a heartfelt laugh._

Dudley: It's alright Billy. It's not the first Christmas I've been by myself.

 _He then reaches under his seat._

Dudley: But before you go, there's something else I want you to have. I was saving it for Christmas but I thought now would be a good time to give it to you.

 _Dudley hands open a present._

 _Billy opens the present, revealing a woolly scarf and hat._

 _Dudley looks at him, embarrassed. Meanwhile, Billy is ecstatic._

Dudley: I know it's not much but-

Billy: Are you kidding, it's perfect!

 _Dudley is taken aback._

Dudley: Are you sure? I know most boys your age won't be expecting clothes for Christmas. They'd rather have some flashy gizmo or a cool comic.

 _Billy smiles earnestly._

Billy: I don't care about that Uncle Dudley. We're family. That's what's the most important.

 _The two hug._

Uncle Dudley: Merry Christmas Billy.

Billy: You know we'll need a referee for the match, right?

 _Klarion and Constantine step away._

Klarion: How sickeningly sweet. You're not doing a good job getting me to enjoy this.

Constantine: I'm doing my best! You know you're making this trickier than it needs to be!

* * *

 _Star City._

 _Homeless men line up outside a soup kitchen. Constantine and Klarion join them._

Klarion: It looks like you fit in here perfectly well Constantine.

Constantine: These poor sods won't have anywhere to go these holidays. They'll be out in the cold whilst everyone is in a warm home.

 _The men are given blankets and soup by a team of helpers, Green Arrow among them._

Constantine: It's not much but…

 _Constantine hands one of the workers a donation._

Constantine: Every little helps.

 _Klarion raises an eyebrow._

Klarion: Why bother? It does nothing to alleviate their suffering.

Constantine: You're right. We can only try.

 _The Spectre watches over a church sermon, hidden from sight._

Constantine: But there is salvation.

Priest: "She will give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins."

 _Ragman sits in a darkened room as he lights a Menorah for Chanukah._

Constantine: There is faith.

Ragman: "the Lord our God who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days, at this season."

* * *

 _Wayne Manor, Gotham City._

 _Constantine and Klarion approach a window, the room is illuminated only by a single lamp and the dying embers of a fireplace._

Constantine: One last stop for the night mate.

Klarion: Oh joy.

 _The two look into the window and see Bruce Wayne, the Batman, and Alfred Pennyworth looking at the fire._

Bruce Wayne: Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Alfred Pennyworth: Indeed sir.

Bruce: I'll grab some more firewood tomorrow. The snow's too thick to head down to the wood-shed.

Alfred: If that means you'll be kicking down another tree in the backyard…

 _Klarion looks at Constantine in confusion._

Klarion: You must be desperate for you to bring me here Constantine.

Constantine: Patience now…

 _Bruce and Alfred are interrupted by a knock at the door._

 _They open the door, where Zatanna Zatara stands in the snow._

Zatanna Zatara: Hi boys, you miss me?

 _They walk back into the lounge._

Alfred: Please make yourself comfortable, Miss Zatara. I'll be back with some blankets and tea in a moment.

Zatanna: You're a dear Alfred.

 _The two are left alone in the room. He crosses his arms._

Bruce: You're late.

 _She walks around him._

Zatanna: Hey, you try driving from the Opera House to outside the city in the middle of all this snow. We don't all have state-of-the-art sports car with snow tires you know.

Bruce: Yet you could have teleported.

Zatanna: I know.

 _She throws herself onto the sofa and reclines her body._

Zatanna: But there's something sentimental about listening to Chris Rea when actually driving home for the Christmas.

 _Bruce smiles at her._

Bruce: I'm glad you came.

 _Zatanna raises an eye in confusion, sitting up slightly._

Zatanna: Why? I have to admit, you inviting me to spend the Christmas holidays with you was an uncharacteristic move. I figured you would be content being by yourself but you almost seemed desperate for me to come over.

Bruce: I know I have a reputation for being unsociable at times. The mission always comes first, you know that. But I wish it didn't have to. I wish I could have something more in my life. It's hard for me to express that sometimes. Just know that I do value your company Zatanna.

 _She now gets up and walks over to him._

Zatanna: Really now?

 _She smirks as she wraps her hands around his shoulders._

Zatanna: I might need some convincing.

 _They move closer together, lips almost touching._

Bruce: I did promise Green Arrow I'd go to his party this year.

Zatanna: Is that a date?

 _A surprised Constantine covers a disgusted Klarion's eyes._

Constantine: Oh, let's keep it PG shall we?

 _He turns the witch-boy around, the two walk away from the window._

Constantine: So, what have we learned?

Klarion: That you're a lousy teacher.

 _Constantine shakes his head._

Constantine: Haven't you been paying attention?

* * *

 _In a snowy field, members of the Justice League, led by the Flash and Green Lantern engage in a massive snowball fight._

Constantine: The holiday season is about coming together, not in fear of not knowing what's to come but hope that we can see it through. We may not get what we want in life, but we get what we need.

 _Shazam builds a snowman with Uncle Dudley._

Constantine: Be that family…

 _Firestorm and Stargirl throw snowballs._

Constantine: Love…

 _He turns back to see Bruce and Zatanna, in each other's arms._

Constantine: Or companionship.

 _He hands Klarion a candy cane._

Constantine: Sometimes, all we need is an act of kindness. All we can do is pass it along.

 _Klarion looks at the candy-cane in surprise._

Klarion: I suppose you're right.

 _He smiles as Klarion opens a portal._

Constantine: Does that mean you'll stop terrorising Hyde Park with abominable snowmen?

 _Klarion winks before disappearing._

Klarion: Until next year. Merry Christmas Constantine.

 _Constantine looks around, putting the candy cane in his mouth._

Constantine: Yeah…

 _Constantine approaches the door to Wayne Manor._

 _He pulls a wreath out of his jacket, and hangs it on the door._

 _He smiles._

Constantine: Merry Christmas.

 _He turns away, walking through the snow._

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Epilogue:

 _The Watchtower._

 _Superman and Martian Manhunter stand at a water-cooler._

Superman: Thanks again for helping me with the opening ceremony at the Christmas market yesterday J'onn.

 _Martian Manhunter looks confused._

Martian Manhunter: Did you not get my message? I had to deal with an emergency situation, Plastic Man was going to cover.

 _Plastic Man stretches into the conversation._

Plastic Man: Wait, that was yesterday?

 _Superman is equally confused._

Superman: So if it wasn't you, and it wasn't you… who was Santa Claus?

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Please leave a review if you enjoyed and any suggestions on what you'd like to see me do next. It would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to check my other works also.**

 **Script.**


End file.
